Dragon ball af
by geomen
Summary: han pasado 129 años desde que goku se fue con sheng-long y haora una nueva aventura le espera a el y sus amigos del pasado


p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;" es mi primer fic asi que espero les guste y aceptare sugerencias./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;" los fans de dragon que sepan que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y la idea de dragon ball AF es de los fans de dragon ball y no mia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;"3. Ustedes van a decidir si continuo o no despu/spanspan lang="ZH-CN" style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"é/spanspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;"s de leerlo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;"Dragon ball AF/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;"Despues de que Goku se fuera con sheng-long pasaron 100 años y en este tiempo existia un niño llamado Goku jr. Llamado como su tatarabuelo por ser muy parecido a el y por tener casi la misma fuerza. Pasaron 29 años y goku jr. era un adulto que al igual que gohan peleaba por la justicia pero un dia Goku jr. tuvo un problema en el corazon similar con la que tuvo Goku cuando atakaron los androides pero mas fuerte despues de 1 semana de tener la enfermadad Goku jr. sufrio un paro card/spanspan lang="ZH-CN" style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"í/spanspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;"aco y murio Goku quien observaba a Goku jr. incapas de hacer algose enfadotantoal punto que tenia lla mucha energ/spanspan lang="ZH-CN" style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"í/spanspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;"a y el no sabia lo que estaba a punto de pasar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;"Goku: por que goku jr. no era tu destin/spanspan lang="ZH-CN" style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"ó/spanspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;" morir era ser el guerrero mas fuerte./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;"Derrepente de Goku salio algo era su vercion malvada (imaginenselo como le paso a majin boo pero sin el humo si no que de energ/spanspan lang="ZH-CN" style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"í/spanspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;"a) /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;"Goku: quien eres t /spanspan lang="ZH-CN" style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"ú /spanspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;"¿por qué parece que mi?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;"?: jajajaja no sabes quien soy .soy t/spanspan lang="ZH-CN" style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"ú/spanspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;"pero mas poderoso mi nombre es Evil Goku/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;"Goku: como puede ser posible tu no puedes ser mas poderoso que yo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;"Evil goku: es posible lla que toda la energ/spanspan lang="ZH-CN" style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"í/spanspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;"a maligna de tu cuerpo se mezcl/spanspan lang="ZH-CN" style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"ó/spanspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;" con tu energ/spanspan lang="ZH-CN" style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"í/spanspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;"a pura y me creo a mi mas fuerte que tu. Pero aunque me paresca a ti yo soy maldad pura y mi objetivo sera dominar el universo y creoqueempezar/spanspan lang="ZH-CN" style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"é/spanspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;" con nuestro hogar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;"Goku: no ablaras de.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;"Evil goku: claro que estoy ablando de la tierra sera el trono de mi imperio/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;"Goku: no si te detengo ( se transforma en ssj4)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;"Evil goku: bueno pelear con tigo me servira de calentamiento(se transforma en ssj4 pero todo el pelo de color rojo se torna de color negro)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;"Goku intento atacarlo empezo a hacercarse a el con la intenci/spanspan lang="ZH-CN" style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"ó/spanspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;"n de darle una patada la cual evil goku recibe pero fue inutil lla que evil goku no parexia estar lastimado goku intento usando todo su poder y creo un kamekameha aumentado 10 veces y evil goku lo desvia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;"Goku: que como puede ser posible use todo en ese atake y lo desvio como si fuera un poco de energ/spanspan lang="ZH-CN" style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"í/spanspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;"a/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;"Evil goku: bueno si eso es todo creo que es mi turno/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;"Evil goku empezo a golpear muy fuerte a goku pero el logra ponerse de pie, evil goku lo volvio a atakar y esta vez se quedo en el suelo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;"Evil goku: este sera tu fin ( junta las manos como para hacer un kamekameha aumentado 10 veces pero de color negro) aumentado 10 veces oscuro kame kame haaaaa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;"Goku: no puede ser, parece que despues de tanto tiempo me veo forzado a utilizar el kaioken. Kaioken por 10! Aumentado 10 veces kame, kame,kame haaaa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;"Evil goku: conosco tus movimientos y lo que planeas y te dire que ese poder no te sirve! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;"Que planeara evil goku que podra hacer goku descubranlo ustedes en el proximo dragon ball af./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="left"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-ansi-language: ES;"Bueno asta aqui llego solo ustede diran si lo continuo o no alla ustedes acepto sugerencias pero cortas lla que tengo que tomar en cuenta algunas. /span/span/em/strongstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt;"Gracias por leer dragon ball af./span/span/em/strong/p 


End file.
